1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computers, and particularly to a computer having a mounting structure for easily mounting to a wall.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers mounted to walls have become increasingly popular for general use. When mounting a computer to a wall, mounting members, such as screws, are provided to mount a surface opposite from a display of the computer to the wall, and a computer enclosure of the computer is supported on the surface. However, the surface of the computer is not easy to be installed on the wall and can take up a great amount of space.